The present embodiments relate to volume imaging in ultrasound. When imaging with ultrasound, due to various constraints and considerations, compromises in imaging are often made to satisfy certain requirements. The compromises tradeoff between detail resolution, contrast, signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), frame rate, penetration, and/or field of view. During volume imaging, the requirement of a sufficient volume rate and/or the physical design of the acoustic array often demand a trade-off between resolution in azimuth and elevation. This results in either mediocre resolution in azimuth and elevation or results in highly anisotropic detail resolution in these two dimensions. In the first scenario, the resolution in both dimensions may not be good enough. In the latter scenario, the dramatic resolution difference between the two dimensions may be very undesirable, especially when the user is rotating the volumes for viewing from different directions. To improve resolution, other undesired tradeoffs are made.